1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging module, an electric device, and an imaging-module manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an imaging module which is mounted on a portable electronic device such as a portable phone, an imaging module having an autofocus function or an image-blur correction function has been known (for example, refer to JP2012-37689A and JP2013-88525A).
An imaging module disclosed in JP2012-37689A is an imaging module having an image-blur correction function, the imaging module includes a unit in which a lens group and an imaging element are integrated with each other, and a lens drive unit which oscillates the unit of the lens group and the imaging element, and an image blur is prevented by oscillating the unit of the lens group and the imaging element. The lens drive unit is connected to a terminal portion, which is provided on a flexible substrate connected to the imaging element, via the flexible substrate, and power or the like is supplied to the lens drive unit via both flexible substrates to operate the lens drive unit.
An imaging module disclosed in JP2013-88525A is an imaging module having an autofocus function and an image-blur correction function. The imaging module includes an imaging element unit having an imaging element, and a lens unit which includes a lens group and a lens drive unit which displaces the lens group, and is bonded and fixed to the imaging element unit. In addition, autofocus is adjusted by adjusting a position of the lens group using the lens drive unit, and image blur is prevented. The lens drive unit is connected to a terminal portion, which is provided on a substrate of the imaging element unit, via a flexible substrate, and power or the like is supplied to the lens drive unit via the substrate of the imaging element unit and the flexible substrate to operate the lens drive unit.
In addition, in an imaging-module manufacturing method disclosed in JP2013-88525A, in order to increase accuracy of a relative positional posture between the imaging element and the lens group, after the imaging element unit and the lens unit are bonded and fixed to each other, the flexible substrate is connected to the terminal portion provided on the substrate of the imaging element unit. Accordingly, an external force such as a reaction force with respect to bending of the flexible substrate acts on the imaging element unit and the lens unit, and a decrease in accuracy of the relative positional posture between the imaging element and the lens group is prevented.
In addition, as a method which adjusts the relative positional posture between the imaging element unit and the lens unit so as to fix both units to each other, a method is known in which an imaging element unit or a lens unit is disposed at a position different from each other in a direction of an optical axis of a lens group, an adjustment amount of the relative positional posture between both units is calculated from a plurality of images obtained by imaging a measurement chart at each position, the relative positional posture between the lens unit and the imaging element unit is adjusted according to the calculated adjustment amount, and both units are bonded and fixed to each other in a state where the relative positional posture is adjusted (refer to JP2010-21985A).